


Bound

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-write of a scene from S4 "Sacrifice."<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

"Someone who knows the truth has to live through this. Angel, that’s you"

_Eyes locked. The chains between them were always there, but finally the lock snapped shut. The connection was there, it would not be broken._

“I can’t.”

“Hearts get in the way, right?”

_Their hearts were never in the way. Always got shoved aside, turned away for the greater good. They shouldn’t be doing the talking, but they were, they were shouting, begging, pleading to be heard, to be safe, to be bound._

“Angel, wait!”

_He grabbed for his mouth. Kissed him hard, pushed him toward the portal. Bound._


End file.
